Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Flies of the Meteor
by The Cursed Dragonfly
Summary: Lonely in the woods, a charmander named Neko finds and helps an injured misdreavus escape from a couple of attackers. By doing so, Neko finally has someone who can consider a close friend. Several years later, they form a rescue team, an attempt to decrease crime rates. However, fate would only draw them into chaos. (Non-canon to the PMD series)


Everything was quiet. All there was to separate the silence was the wind that whistled, as the tree's branches blew gently to the melody, that's it. No birds chirping up high in the trees, no crickets making… whatever they do

In the middle of the woods, laid an orange lizard known as a "Charmander" walking in a dirt path, climbing over any logs that stood laid in the dirt path.

The small lizard shivered, as he wrapped his tiny arms for warmth. It was already cold in the woods, but with the chilling wind, it made it much worse. And sure, he's a fire type, but Charmander's are young, meaning their flames are weak as well.

As a young pokemon that always loved to cause mischief, he always loved to hide from his parents. Sure, they would always be angry at him for doing so, but over time, the yells of his parents became less harsh to tolerate and now doesn't show much emotion towards them. However, today was different. For once, he felt genuinely disturbing stumbling deep inside the woods. Which is weird, as he usually loved going inside the woods, exploring new things he had never yet seen.

With his heart beating faster and faster from fear, he decided it would be best to just head back home, and maybe he could even get home before his parents find out that he was missing.

But, before he turned back to the direction of his home, his fear came true.

And what was that?

Well, it was only just the most blood cuddled scream he had ever heard in his life.

The Charmander had to place his paw hard over his ears, in an attempt to block out the scream, but of course, the loud ear-piercing scream managed to still give piece painfully through his ear.

As the scream had occurred, his heart sank, only for his heart to beat faster than ever.

What on earth was that? He thought to himself, as he held his sore beating heart. He knew, whatever made that blood-curdling scream must be in great danger. But, how will he face the courage to the said pokemon?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he charged blindly, from where he heard the scream. Doing so, caused him to discover a Misdreavus badly hurt, as two seemly male pokemon, to which one was a Machop and the other pokemon was a Combusken were standing above the Misdreavus.

"Oh man, just think how much money we could get for selling this Misdreavus?" The Combusken said in a deep male voice, as he made a hand-rubbing gesture with his claws, with a devilish smirk across his face.

The Machop laughed, "Indeed it will friend. No longer, we have to scour for any scrapes once we sell this ghost girl in the black market."

Hearing that, the Charmander knew he had to jump in and do something before it is too late.

Knowing that his possibilities are limited, he tried to step out of the bush, but his nervousness got the better of him, causing him to hide back behind the bush. But, unfortunately, he made the wrong move, causing the two attackers to go silent.

He gulped, as he knew that they had heard the bushes shake.

"Mike, did you hear that?" The Machop asked.

The Combusken narrowed his eyes at the bush, as he answered the Machop.

"Yeah. Someones here, be ready for any upcoming engagement!"

Knowing there is no turning back, the Charmander walked out of the bush, trembling in fear. With him confronting the two big boys, they merely laughed the terrified Charmander, as the Machop grabbed the Misdreavus by the neck and shoved her inside a large burlap sack, effectively capturing her.

The Charmander thought that wouldn't work against a ghost, but then again, he never knew much about ghost types during his life.

However, there was no time to daydream, as he tried to tackle the Machop to the ground. While he did make the Machop drop the burlap sack, the Machop himself, was too strong to be tackled to the ground by the Charmander, and instead, the Charmander just landed painfully on the Machop's body.

Both the Machop and the Combusken smirked, as they gave the Charmander the beat down he deserved. Combusken held him by his armpits, as the Machop was the first in line to give the Charmander a beat down. The Machop threw a punch directly in the face, and then another one in the abdomen. The poor Charmander tried his best to squirm free from the Combusken but to no avail.

After a whole minute of being of physical abuse, the Machop finally stopped his beat down. Now, which was once a cute little Charmander is now reduced to an orange lizard covered in bruises and blood. However, he gulped as he saw the two males' reactions with the disappearance of the mischievous.

The Combusken slowly turned to the Charmander, gifting him the death stare as well.

All the Charmander could produce was a faint whimper, right before the Combusken went ballistic at him.

"You fucking bitch!" The Combusken said as he punched the Charmander square in the head.

"Do you know how long we hunted down that Misdreavus for? Well, I'll fucking tell you. DAYS! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT FOR DAYS! And yet, here you are, trying to be a hero, causing even more misery to us. And you know what I have to say to that." The Combusken said as he pulled the Charmander closer to his face, as the Charmander could feel his hot and heavy breaths.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF FILTH!"

Unable to longer control his anger, Combusken was about to end the Charmander's life with a blast seed he had in his pouch, but before he could use it, the Combusken felt a massive amount of force crashing down on the back of his skull, completely knocking him out.

The injured Charmander turned to the Machop and had found that the Machop had suffered the same problem as well. Shocked, the Charmander found that something with huge feet was standing above him.

And he knew exactly who's feet it was.

It was his father's.

As the Charizard walked out of the woods, he held his unconscious son, as the Misdreavus said nothing. The feminine Misdreavus would instead, remain glued to the Charizard, shaking about today's incident.

The Charizard said nothing, as he gently reached the Misdreavus with his unused arm, and pulled the Misdreavus in with it, giving her a reassuring hug.

The Misdreavus said nothing, as it rested in the Charizard's grasp.

* * *

Feeling like a bulldozer had just crashed down on him, his eyes opened. To his surprise, he was back at his hut. He looked around but, at last, no one was around him.

The next thing he decided to do is to check his own body. By doing this, he only just realized how much damage his body really took.

Looking at his body alone, he saw a few bruises, in his abdomen and dirt-covered on his stubby legs. But, feeling immense pain across his face, he could only picture a messed up face, no it's probably beyond that.

Then, his mind changed the subject of his thoughts, as he remembered why he was like this in the first place.

That Misdreavus! Where is she?! He thought.

He began to grow in a panic, but his panic only grew as the door to the hut opened, revealing his mother and father. Gazing up at his parents' faces, he could see the disappointment on their faces, with them narrowing their eyes directly at him, along with their paws to their hips.

However, that didn't matter, because appearing behind his father, was the Misdreavus, coming to greet the Charmander.

The Misdreavus came close to the Charmander. The Charmander stared at the Misdreavius, completely mystified, on how the Misdreavus is here. In confusion, the Charmander gazed back up at his father, to which, his father replied with, "While I was looking for you, I found this poor little girl, begging me to help her. As soon as I heard her out, she said that a Charmander was in trouble, to which, I rushed to your direction and was just able to save before it was too late," The Charizard replied, showing no emotions.

The Charmander looked down on himself in shame. He knew that his parents were crossed with him. And he deserved all their anger thrown at him. Why should he even be forgiven, disrespecting their parents' decisions more than he could even count?

"Son, you may think that we're disappointed in you, but that isn't the case, in fact, we're really proud of you," The father stated.

At that moment, the Charmander's eyes widened, as he instantly turned back to the Charizard, saying nothing, allowing the Charizard to continue.

"Look, I know what you did out there was stupid, but in the end you made up for it, doing something that not even most adult Pokemon would do," He said, as he stopped midway through, as he pointed his claw at the Misdreavus.

"You see this girl here? You saved here. Without you throwing your life in the line, she would've either died or would have gone through something much worse. So please, by all means, be proud of yourself, rather than beating yourself down for making a mistake."

The Charmander eyes widened once those words came out of his father's mouth.

"B-But, why did they want to hurt her Pa?" the Charmander said, in complete disbelief.

"You see. Misdreavus', along with their evolution "Mismagius" are near extinction, and since near extinction equals rarity, some pokemon would rather make a quick buck by capturing them and selling them to black-markets, rather than attempting to keep their species away from danger."

However, though, saying this in front of the Misdreavus was probably a bad idea, for as she probably wasn't aware of that herself. Despite this, the father thought it would be best to give this solid information to the two, as they may need it in the future.

"Alright Neko, me and your mother are gonna leave you two some privacy now, so go have fun playing together," The Charizard said, but before he could leave the room, he was stopped by his son.

"But dad, doesn't this Misdreavus have a mother or father, and wouldn't they be terribly ill with their child missing?"

The father stopped dead in his tracks. But, rather than lying to his son, he came clean and told him what the Misdreavus informed him.

"From what I heard from this Misdreavus, she claimed that… well, to put it simply, she's now an orphan…"

At first, Neko didn't really know what "orphan" meant, as he tends to daydream quite a bit in school, but matching the situation together, he came to the sad realization himself.

Wait, her parents died? Did their deaths have something to do with those attackers? He thought to himself, a bit heartbroken to hear the news.

Neko turned to the depressed Misdreavus.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear this…uh-"

"Linda, my name is Linda…" The Misdreavus nervously said, being the first word that Neko had heard from her.

And something about her voice, made him feel relaxed. He just doesn't know what word to use to describe it. Though, if he did have to put her voice into words, he would describe it as a gentle, soothing voice, a voice that can make anyone feel relaxed, even when they're in a bad mood. Although, seeing her face peeled to the floor when she announced her name, Neko could tell that she was the shy type.

"Well, ahh, Linda It's nice to meet you," Neko said, as he reached out his paw for her to shake.

However, there was one fact that he forgot, and that fact was that she didn't even have arms or any limbs for that matter. All she had was ahead, with thick, long hair, and a body that looked similar to a dress, that's it. Sure, she may have a necklace with one big ruby diamond in the center, along with two smaller ruby diamonds on left and right, but that's more of an accessory, not her own appearance.

Noticing that she can't shake his paw, he immediately dropped his own, as he turned his in the opposite direction from where the Misdreavus is, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Despite his attempt to hide his blushed face, it did not go unnoticed by his parents and Linda, in fact, Linda had to hold in a chuckle, at the risk of hurting the Charmander's feelings.

Once that awkward moment was over, Neko had noticed that his father and mother had left the room, only now leaving him and Linda inside the room. He felt immensely awkward by the silence. So, like any normal pokemon, he decided it would be best to start a conversation.

"So. Linda. Do you like to play any sorts of games?" Neko asked, putting a smile on his face, to make her feel welcomed.

"Oh, you mean like tag?" Linda nervously asked as she struggled to make eye contact.

"Yeah. Do you wanna play it? I can even invite some friends if you want?"

Taking in such kindness, the Misdreavus couldn't hide her massive smile, as she accepted his offer.

**And so, from there onwards. Neko and Linda would continue to play and chat with each or years on end, forging an unbreakable friendship. But, no amount of friendship could ever heal their corrupt world.**


End file.
